When mounting interior components in an aircraft it is currently customary for components, such as for example dado panels, side linings, ceiling linings, light strips, luggage compartments and the like, to be connected individually to the aircraft structure. As each component has to be separately positioned and fastened to the aircraft structure, mounting these components is very time-consuming. In a similar fashion pipes, which are used for example as air-carrying lines of an aircraft air conditioning system or for the water supply in an aircraft cabin, as well as electric lines are currently also fastened individually in a time-consuming manner to the aircraft structure. After mounting, in the course of a final inspection all of the lines have to be checked for proper functioning. In particular all of the pipes have to be checked for leaks, while in the case of the electric lines all of the interfaces have to be checked. These tests are likewise relatively laborious as the lines and interfaces to be tested are often accessible only with difficulty in the mounted state of the lines.
For this reason attempts are being made to preassemble and test interior components provided for mounting in an aircraft, for example in an aircraft cabin, as far as possible outside of the aircraft. In particular large-area modules, which may comprise a plurality of overhead luggage compartments, a plurality of side linings as well as further interior components, such as for example electric lines, air-carrying lines of an aircraft air conditioning system or pipes used for the water supply in the aircraft cabin, personal service units and personal service channels, are to be preassembled and tested outside of the aircraft optionally with the aid of a suitable assembly device configured for example in the form of an assembly frame. The large-area modules are then to be transported into a final assembly position in an aircraft fuselage element.